A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an organic adhesive composition for attaching a semiconductor die in a package for the die, which adhesive will withstand high temperatures employed to provide an hermetic seal in the package. It further relates to an improved, low-cost ceramic package for a semiconductor die, which package utilizes the high temperature stable adhesive to mount the semiconductor die in the package. The invention further relates to a novel process for providing the semiconductor device package incorporating the adhesive.